A Captive Champion
by Hayabusa Goro
Summary: A man who once was the Champion of Hoenn has been taken against his will to sate the needs of the Champion of Sinnoh. He spends his days with forceful females using him for their needs while he thinks of a plan to escape. Contains Femdom rape, Pokephila mainly just M Trainer x F Pokemon may contain yaoi. Also please give constructive criticism, and please review if you like it.
1. I need to get out of here!

I have to find a way out of here. I've been her for over three months and I have to escape this woman and her crazy Pokémon. I have just about no control here and I miss my home, my Pokémon, my friends, and family. "There has to be a way out!" I thought loudly while gripping my betrothed collar that witch gave me.

My name is Sinnan I am twenty three and have dark skin. I have my dreads tied back into a ponytail that reach down to just above my backside. I'm exactly six foot and I'm at least wearing the cloths of my choosing; a yellow shirt, flip flops, and long tan shorts. I actually learned how to understand Pokémon from my trip to Johto when I battled a quiet Trainer in Mt. Silver. I don't look like it, but if I wasn't held captive here I would still be the champion of Hoenn.

Then a cup of my favorite ginger tea is brought to me by my captor. She always looks at me with that motherly stare that masks the rapist that lies within. She has long blonde hair with for black accessories in them two on each side. She stands at about 5'9 with a very curvy yet lean muscularly toned body. The woman is also wearing an untied black robe. Behind it she is wearing nothing, but her black panties. With her DD cup breast revealed.

Turning away in disgust I then look back at my tea. I bet she drugged it like she did yesterday. I think while looking at my cup of tea. I take a sip out of it anyways since she's going to get what she wants whether I like it, or not. I also don't want to receive another one of her lessons of tough love as she calls it.

Huh I wish I could've ended up marrying Sabrina the psychic gym leader of Kanto. God she had a nice flat chest and was incredibly smart, or even Clair would have been nice with the small breasts and lean, but muscular body of hers.

After I take another few sips my groin starts to make a tent in my pants. "I fucking called it." I thought to myself. A large shadow then looms over me. Turning around I see a very horny Garchomp ready to pounce on me at any moment. The fin on its back is whole like all female Garchomp. She just had an egg yesterday now she's back for more. I thought that birth made females not to want sex. The dragon then lowers her head to my ear. Then her large tongue begins to lick my ear causing me to shutter in arousal.

"Oh looks like someone is happy to see you. Sinnan please be a dear and give her some love; you know how she gets when she doesn't have her morning exercise." The Sinnoh champion says with a hint of amusement while making us breakfast. Garchomp then starts playing with her soaked vagina lips while now staring at the tent that the Viagra made.

I have to think of something quick before she begins another baby making session like she did yesterday. I've been raped by this dragon so much that Gibles are now a common Pokémon to be seen around the area along with Riolu, but that's another story I'll get back to. The thing I hate most is that I don't like Pokephilia! When I became the champion of Hoenn I only allowed it because some of my friends were happy having a relationship with their Pokémon, and I respect their decision, but I like human women. Interrupting my thoughts she then proceeds to move closer while playing with herself until I got out of my chair.

Time seemed to stop around me I had no idea what I was thinking. If I run then she'll only enjoy herself more when I'm caught. I know for a fact that when I battled her that she was anything, but slow. Then instead of running I did what I felt was the unthinkable I walked out as cool and slow as possible. The two looked at me in confusion as I made my way down the hall. They want a game well I'm done playing.

Her Garchomp though getting out of her confused daze started after me in a blinding speed, the plan didn't work so as if my life depended on it I began to run down the hall although it was kind of hard with the boner still sticking out of my pants.

Cynthia then turns around to tell her Pokémon in a yell "Garchomp save some for me later ok!" Then proceeds to frying the vegetables.

Cynthia's house is about as big as a mansion, and housing many Pokémon inside. The hallways are pretty long, but look pretty nice with artwork displayed on the walls. Though I preferred the house I had over this one any day. Looking behind me I see that Garchomp is looking as happy as ever chasing me down. Worse part is that she's faster than ever from the last time I had a Pokémon battle against her. I then see the exit to Cynthia's large back yard.

Running down the stairs I made my way outside hoping that in some way I could run into Cynthia's other Pokémon and get them to fight her Garchomp. If I'm lucky I can get Garchomp into a fight with Cynthia's Glaceon. That would be nice. Sadly while I was in the midst of thinking to myself until that Garchomp knocked me down with her on top.

Pinning me down with her body while keeping my arms at bay she then begins to speak in her language "I'm glad I finally get to have some more time with you lover of mine are daily runs make are sessions together all the more enjoyable." She then starts to look around the area seeing numerous of are children walking around only increasing her heat. Then she starts talking again. "I hope you're enjoying the products of are love roaming the area. You know they get really excited when they see their father around. I'm grateful for you making me a proud mother, but I'm afraid I want to make more babies with you before Cynthia, or that Lucario gets anymore of your love juices" She says with a hungry growl.

Her steamy tongue then begins to work its way into my mouth exploring it thoroughly. Causing shivers down my spine. Her right arm goes down to my still erect crotch while the other one rests on my shoulder. Her breasts still leaking milk from her last birth pushes against my clothed chest.

Her tongue then makes its way out of my mouth much to my surprise. She then gets off of me. With juices dripping down her midsection in arousal. Getting on my feet I question the dragoness of her actions. "Huh? Does this mean I can have some rest?"

"No actually Cynthia told me that she's tired of having to keep buying you cloths when I tear them off. Although I don't see the problem with keeping your sexy body bare to the world." She says as heat begins to flow out of her vaginal folds. "So strip now I can barely contain myself!"

"Can we do this later I mean I still haven't had breakfast yet?"

An angry yet agitated glare is pointed at my general direction. "No! We will make love now and you're going to strip down to that sexy body of yours and sate my lust lover of mine." She says in a sultry voice.

Looking around I notice some Gibles staring at me and their mother with excitement. Then an idea pops in my head. "Well you see the problem is that the kids are watching, and I don't feel like scaring them for life you know. It seems that we'll have to take a rain check. Can I put you down for next to Tuesday?" "Genius!" I say complimenting myself in my mind.

"I don't care if they watch. As a matter of fact it just turns me on even more. The kids should know that their mother and father have such an intimate relationship. Now strip before I make you! I really don't want to hurt you mate."

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying." Sighing in defeat I slowly move my hands to my shirt and slowly pull it off throwing it to the ground. Then I move down to my shoes untying them slowly followed by pulling off my socks.

"Faster!" Garchomp says in a demanding tone. "The faster you take it off the faster we can get to all the fun." She says while playing with herself. Staring at me with those same eyes longing for pleasure. Just the thought makes me shiver in fear.

To avoid any damage to my cloths I finally strip the remainder of my apparel and throw them to the side. In blinding speed I'm then mounted by the large sex crazed monster. She then pins my arms to the ground while having some hot steamy drool fall on my chest. Her sex is positioned right over my dick dripping every second. She then begins to stare at my eyes in longing. "Have I ever told you how much I love you when you play hard to get."

"Yeah you have." I say in annoyance.

"I see you're not yet in the mood hun. Well I hope you eventually do because I'm gonna make sure that you can't live without my womanhood" Something hot and wet begins to drip on my member, and this time it's not drool increasing my fear of the inevitable. Her musclebound flower glistens in the morning awaiting to eat my manhood. Then she smashes her large pillow like behind on my now ten inch erect member. "Oh it's kissing my womb hun!" She yells in excitement then brings her head to the side of mine breathing into my ear. "I love you honey, make sure to empty those balls straight into my womb okay."

The sounds of the wet slapping can be herd nearly fifty feet away along with my various screams and her pants of pleasure comes from our intertwined sex instruments. I have no control of my moans. The Gibles look towards are way seemingly admiring the fact that their mother is happy. It's been ten minutes of this shit and I want it to end quickly. My mind continues to race unable to make of what is right or wrong. I've been trying very hard to not have any more Gible walking around the premise by holding in my sperm. All I can make out is a scared exhausted stare.

Cynthia able to see and hear the violation of my body begins to happily yell "Breakfast is ready!"

The Garchomp then pulls her flower out of my abused little friend then turns to me with those scary lust filled eyes amused by exhausted face. "Look at my little trooper trying to hold it all in from momma. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to wring it all out in an instant." She then pulls her vagina out from my dick and positions my cock straight up. Then positioning her pussy right over it.

"An instant! How?" I thought to myself. I still have about three minutes left. Then it happened her muscular womanhood smashes in full force into my dick. The muscles in her walls proceed to squeeze on me intensely making sure my dick has no escape. "NO!" I yell out in exhaustion when my semen milked straight out of my groin goes right into her womb.

Finally getting off of me she proceeds by lifting me onto her shoulder. Then proceeds to walk back to the kitchen "That was fantastic as usual lover of mine. I'll be expecting another child tomorrow; wouldn't that be grand. Oh and next time you try to hold it in I'll be sure to make you have to go two more rounds okay?" She says in a strangely loving way that always freaked me out.

"O...Ok" I manage to spit out. In my exhaustion I slowly blink and then open my eyes again to realize that I'm now back into the kitchen with a plate filled with fruits and steamed vegetables. The diet of a vegetarian. The worst part is that the Viagra still doesn't seem to want to stop. Sitting across from me is that evil woman smiling at me lovingly. Every time I look at her I remember the nice life I used to live at my old home.

Interrupting the silence I was hoping to keep. "It's good to know that you're getting along so well with my Garchomp. To think that when I decided for you to live here I originally hoped to keep you all to myself, but your time with Lucario and Garchomp has made keeping the title much easier from how relaxed, and concentrated they are." She says then proceeds to drinking her coffee.

I eat the food that she has cooked and continue to drink to what now seems to be undrugged ginger tea. Looking back at her. "Can I please go back home? I miss my Pokémon. I miss my friends. I miss my family. I don't even know if my Pokémon are doing alright at my house. I also don't like it here!" I beg with pleading eyes.

Cynthia then gives me her usual apologetic look. "I'm sorry dear, but I want you here. I need you here with me. Your old home was too far from here. Also don't worry about your Pokémon at the last Champion gathering. Your friend Wallace decided to be your substitute until you get back. He even said that he'll take care of your Pokémon until you get back. Everybody seems to miss you there…well except Lance." She said reassuringly, but snickering at the, until I get back part.

That seems like Lance I personally never really liked him the two of us always seemed to disagree on everything except where we stand on Pokephilla except he actually banded it in Johto. It was nice to know that Wallace still had my back like he did when I first started my journey has a trainer. Then staring back at the Sinnoh champion "If you let me go I promise to return." I say while lying through my teeth. "I'll even be your boyfriend!" Again lying through my teeth. "Just please let me see my family, and friends."

Then returning to the conversation after finishing her plate and returning the dishes to the sink. "I know you don't like it here, but you will warm up to it in the future I promise, and the only time in your life that you'll ever leave here again is when you finally agree to marry me got it." She said in a nice, but very demanding tone. "Now I have to go to the league for a meeting with the elite four; oh and when we get back you'll give me the same thing you gave Garchomp okay, and don't try to escape like you did last time. It hurts me more than it hurts you when I have to punish you yunno."Placing her hand on mine.

Nodding my head to acknowledge what she said I break eye contact with her and return to my meal. On Cynthia's way out she plants a kiss on my cheek and heads out along with her satisfied Garchomp. Looking down I remember that I'm still naked and covered in her Garchomp's vaginal fluids. "Huh. I guess I'm going to have to take a shower again"

I set my dishes into the sink and head to the shower. After walking for two minutes down the hall I eventually find the room I'm forced to share with Cynthia. The room is rather large with a flat screen. A table with two chairs along with a chess board on top. Some filled book shelves on archeology are by the walls. The carpet is white and the walls are black. At the far left of the room is a door that conceals the bathroom.

Untying the knot to my hair leaves it going down just above my butt. I step into the shower and turn the shower dial to around the water's highest degree. I reach for the shampoo to start washing my hair. After that I scrub my body, head out the shower, and get dressed. After twenty minutes I go outside and begin to make my way into the forest. In another attempt to escape since Cynthia took what looked like most of her Pokémon with her that should be able to stop me. Along with the fact that I refuse to actually follow their rules. At least when they're not watching.

That is until the other she-rapist responsible for the Riolu interrupts me. "Where do you think you're going hotstuff? I thought you knew that you're not supposed to go that far." Cynthia's Lucario says with her eyes closed. Meditating about ten feet from my left. She is about 5.09 ft and has D cup breast for her size.

Then while rubbing the back of my head I tell a quick lie "Well you see I wanted to just take a stroll in the forest maybe play with the kids' yunno like a good father."

I continue to walk deeper into the forest until the Lucario uses extreme speed to grab me by the torso. In a giggle she speaks "Now we both know that isn't true sexy." She then places her hand on my fully erect groin teasing me slowly. "It makes me so horny when I see that sexy face of yours lying to me. How about we go to the waterfall to relief all that stress you have pent up in your little friend here" Then putting her muzzle to my ear she whispers "I'll give you the best pleasure any man could have cumming straight into a woman's flower. Wouldn't that be nice?"

With all my willpower I manage to push her about a foot away tension coursing through my body. "Please! I just want to take a walk in the forest." It took all my willpower to push her away since that Viagra still hasn't worn off yet and is still making me want to fuck any hole I can get my hands on. I need to jerk off somewhere.

"No you're not. You're just going to go behind that tree when I leave and waste your precious juices! I bet your planning on running away too once you're relieved of that hard on." The Lucario yells angrily.

"No I promise I'm ju…." Looking down I see that my Captor's Lucario has punched me right in the gut. Out of everyone I'm forced to have sex with she happens to be the most sadistic of them all. Leaving cuts and bite marks all throughout my body. My legs start to feel heavy making me begin to collapse, but before I can do that she then hoists me over her shoulder and starts to move me to the location of the waterfall she mentioned earlier.

"Shh. I'll wake you up when we get there beautiful. Mommas gonna give you all the loving punishment you need to remember that you aren't allowed to waste your seed."

After hearing those words I then begin to doze off remembering how it ever came to this as I drift off.

**Hoenn, a few months ago.**

It's been five years since the day I beat Wallace and became Champion of Hoenn. Since then I have helped Prof. Birch more with the Pokedex. When I'm not helping Prof. Birch, or battling challengers for the title I chill out with my Pokémon at the house we built near Fortree city.

Lying beside me is my Slaking, Alfred half asleep to the almost over sunset. We've been relaxing here for over three hours talking about life and stuff like we usually do on are day offs. Well mostly me, but he's a great philosopher when he tries. Alfred also happens to also be the fourth Pokémon to join my journey as well as a part of my main six Pokémon. "Hey buddy I'm gonna go back to the house and help Catherine prepare some berries for you on the table when you get back to the house okay?"

It takes a long pause before he lazily begins to speak. "Oh I'll get there in….zzzz" slowly falling asleep as the world's laziest Pokémon. Like any regular Slaking he'll get to moving when he's Hungary. I then start to walk down the usual dirt path to my house. On the way there I see the other Pokémon that greatly assisted me in the league who also happen to be the ones I still use to defend my title.

Zooming past me in search for sap at blinding speeds that my mind could never register is my Ninjask, Ryu. He was the second Pokémon to join my team as well as the first Pokémon I managed to catch. Even when I learned how to understand Pokémon he still continues to only buzz when I try to start a conversation. Although he must have some sort of respect towards me since he didn't do that loud scream that Trainers said Ninjask do when they have an owner that they don't see fit to train them.

Over by the pool to the right of our home I manage to see my Milotic, Tsunami swimming ever so gracefully. I can still remember those times we had to swim through those raging seas of Hoenn in the search for Rayquaza, and even the time when I caught her as a Feebas. Tsunami also has a tendency to scoff every male she sees except for me, Wallace, Juan, and Steven. She also is my fifth caught Pokémon in the team.

Resting in front of the house happens to be the Pokémon I used to fly to the league and the last one to join my team Salamence, or what he likes to call himself now Kamina the Indestructible. Before I was able to understand him I had no idea he was so cocky, but I also had no idea how much admiration he possessed towards me for making his long lived dream a reality.

I make my way into the house I built and paid for with the help of my Pokémon. It's rather large when compared to a regular house with seven rooms not counting the kitchen, laundry, living, and bathroom. In the kitchen is my Gardevior, Catherine. When we're not battling at the league she spends most of the time making breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Also gardening the berries and vegetables. From my memory I caught her shortly after Ryu. Out of all the Pokémon I was able to communicate with her since she evolved from a Kirlia with her telepathy. Since then she's been like a second mother.

"Oh master! Did you enjoy your day off" She asks with a sincere smile.

"Yeah I it was nice. Oh and can you leave a plate for Alfred. He fell asleep by the stream again."

"Okay I'll get right on it master." Catherine says returning to the boiled broccoli.

I make my way to my room down the stone tiled floor wearing my flip flops. I open the door to my room only to see Kiha sniffing my shirt like the pervert she is. "Really didn't we already talk about this? You can't just go in my room and do this." I say in a calm demeanor.

"I'm sorry Sinnan, but it's been days since the last time you relieved my heat." said the overly aroused Blaziken. By me relieving her she means her raping me against my will.

You know I once spent a whole week training a male Blaziken to be her mate, but all that ended up happening was the beginning of a rape happy Kiha, a Torchic that I sent to my niece to begin her journey, and that poor Blaziken staying at the Pokémon enter for two weeks with a crushed manhood. Thank Arceus that he is still able to use it. In the end I had to give it to Professor Birch because he eventually grew a phobia towards her.

I started my Pokémon journey at the age of 17 unlike most trainers, so that I could finish high school though I did get Kiha as a Torchic on my tenth Birthday. She evolved to her final form around after I beat Wattson of Mauville. Since then she has always tried her best to look as attractive as possible near me always swaying her muscularly toned curvy hips. Her room is basically a weight room since she insisted on me only buying her exercise equipment. This is most likely because she figured out that I had a crush on Clair for that beautiful lean muscled body. Oh how I dreamed my first time would be with her and those sexy six-pack abs of hers.

Returning my attention back to Kiha after remembering what she said to defend herself "First off I already told you a dozen times that I put heat relief pills next to your bed, so take them before you end up in more pain! Second I already told you that I'm busy trying to get Clair, or Sabrina, and I'm not going to start purposely fucking Pokémon." I say in an irritated manner.

"I already told you that I'm not taking those pills! You also need to stay away from those women since their only going to end up breaking your heart in the future." She retorts. Then dropping the shirt Kiha then begins to walk towards me shaking her hips with every step. Until are eyes are only a few inches apart. "You know I hate that attitude of yours master, but it gets me so wet whenever I fantasize about riding on top of you while you struggle to escape." A blush forms over my face from hearing her. Lewd pants can be heard from every breath she releases. Her arms even begin to extend towards me in longing.

Much to my horror staring at her now even more aroused state I think of the first thing I can think of that could possibly get me out of this "Um…second thought you can continue with the shirt. No actually you can keep it as a gift and as a bonus you can sleep here where the scent trail never ends. I'll sleep in Alfred's room." Using my best method of escape I attempt to run out the room only to have Kiha's hand at my arm. The touch causes what feels like a jolt going up my spine.

"Thanks to your training Master I have become so much faster wouldn't you agree?" She says staring at me with those hungry eyes.

"Ye…Yeah I am the best trainer of Hoenn and all, and I trained you the longest too but as your trainer I de..demand you release my arm at once." I say in the most unconfident and scared manner.

Bringing her beak to my ear she retorts my command anyway "Now now Master me and you both know that I'm only obedient when we have to be in are trainer Pokémon relationship, but behind closed doors in this room together we're lovers." Kiha says as if it's actually true.

Before I can even react I'm thrown into my bed. "Please I understand that you're in heat, and I understand why you don't want to take anything unnatural. So since you seem to like humans over Pokémon how about I pay a man with a huge dick to sate your demands? Wouldn't that be nice since this way we both win?" I say trying to reach a compromise.

"I love it master when you try get out of your responsibilities! And my womanhood is only for you Sinnan." Then in a single leap she jumps on me, and begins to stroke my face with her claw intently. "I'm not going to leave until I'm fully sated, or you admit how crazy you are over me. By the time we're done I'll be expecting another Torchic ok honey?"

From there I am raped for 4 hours straight with various sounds of pleasure coming from herand screams begging for freedom can be heard throughout the forest. After that I'm finally allowed to sleep. Although unlike most nights I'm forced into a tight embrace by Kiha with her arms possessively wrapped around me along with her head resting on my shoulder. Before I doze off I manage to hear Kiha mutter "I love you Sinnan."

**To be continued.**


	2. Defending the Title

**Still a few months ago in Hoenn**

I wake up to the smell of boiling vegetable. Opening my eyes I see my clock resting on a dresser to my right. "Huh ten thirty…. Better get ready for a long day of battling". Trying to get up I notice that something is preventing me from doing so. Looking down I see Kiha's arm wrapped around my stomach. I attempt to get out again only to be pulled closer in her embrace.

Adding to my worries I find out that I'm no longer the only one awake. "Last night you were amazing." Whispering the satisfied Blaziken gently massaging my stomach.

"Glad to see you're happy, but we need to get ready work." I say blandly trying to excuse myself from the possible chance of another successful rape attempt.

Kiha though with a smile doesn't want this to end "You sure Sinnan because I think this little guy over here says he wants another go." Kiha says rubbing her hand softly over my exposed crotch.

"He also unlike me is very gullible, and easy to reason with. Now can you please release me?" I plead though incredible aroused now.

"But I like you where you are now sweetie, right here in my arms." She says in attempt to keep me as a captive in my own bed while pulling me closer as I try to struggle out of her grasp.

"You know what ever happened to that cute innocent Torchic? She was very considerate of my feelings and she was not a pervert who got a kick out of violating me." Continuing to struggle from out of her grasp.

Kiha begins to blush if that were even visible to see, rubbing her head on my cheek "Well I'm pretty sure after are passionate love making we will have plenty of sweet innocent Torchics for the both of us."

She was right the chances of a Torchic coming from this was very likely. Humans are actually supposed to have a 0% chance of having babies with Pokémon. It was some practical joke Arceus pulled on me for capturing Kyogore. I told him I only caught him to add some info into the pokedex, but he didn't seem to care about that in the slightest even after I released him when I got all the information I needed. So for punishment Arceus made it so that my sperm had a 95% pregnancy chance with female Pokémon and 3% with human women.

After about ten minutes of laying in the bed with her she reluctantly agreed to let me go. Kiha began following me until I went into the shower since luckily as a fire type she hates water. After the shower I put on the usual cloths, and head to the kitchen for breakfast. To see a plate with a loaf of bread, green beans, two apples, a bowl of walnuts, and my usual ginger tea. Across from it is my Slaking Alfred sleeping in his seat with a quarter of his food left from yesterday. "Morning Catherine" I say greeting my Gardevior. 

When she turned around I noticed that her face wielded a look of concern on it. "Master are you alright it sounded like Kiha violated you again. From the screams coming from out of your room. I wanted to help, but I was afraid that if I did I would end up hurting you." Catherine began staring at me awaiting an answer.

Smiling at how at least someone cared about my terrible predicament with my most trusted Pokémon. "Yeah I'm alright, but I might have to figure out what to do about the likely chance of another Torchic, but I'm glad that at least you care about my problem with Kiha". Then I noticed a slight look of despair coming from Catherine's face. "Is there something wrong?" I question the Gardevior with worry.

"Ye-Yeah there is. I was kind of hoping if w-we could have a child too. Everyday Kiha looks like she's in sheer bliss once she has her way with you, and I want to experience how that feels as well!" she says nervously, but oddly with confidence hugging her chest.

"I'm sorry, but you know that I don't like Pokephillia, and I'm still trying to figure out a plan to get Kiha either less active, or active with someone else okay. Plus I see you're practically another mother to me from how well you've taken care of me all these years." I say in response before cracking a walnut, and popping one in my mouth.

Catherine then folds her arms over her large breasts biting her lip. "I didn't want to do this since I was hoping that you would open up more to me if I behaved better than Kiha, but if the only way for you to love me as more than just a close friend is to force myself upon you. Then I hope you're able to sleep with your eyes open for now on honey because I deserve to be happy too." She states in a sweet, but oddly predatory way that doesn't suit her in the slightest.

Before I had a chance to reason with Catherine Kiha walks in seating herself to my right. "See Catherine that's the spirit. I knew one of these days you would join me."

"You mean you will help?!" Catherine asked Kiha with joy.

"Of course Sinnan's dick only belongs to his Pokemon, and no one else. Especially not human women. Female humans are just heartless man stealers that are out to crush Sinnan's heart." Kiha said with confidence. "Hey you know what I bet Tsunami would love to help as well."

As they discuss what they're going to do despite myself being present in the same room I can only think of how I can possibly get out of this. This is bad I always thought Kiha would eventually grow tired of trying to woo me and eventually take my male Pokémon offer, but just to make matters worse Catherine, the one I always depended on to be the voice of reason is now in on the same boat as Kiha. I only hope that Tsunami doesn't have the same plan as these two.

Getting up from out of my chair I stop their conversation "Alright how about we discuss this when we get back. First things first we have to go to the league in case someone actually makes it past the Elite Four today okay?" I say in hope that they will forget what they were talking about. In response they reluctantly nod their heads in agreement and I return them to their pokeballs along with a sleeping Alfred. Going outside I call Ryu, Tsunami, and Kamina to the front yard. Ryu obviously was the first to arrive followed by Kamina then Tsunami. I return Ryu and Tsunami, but leave Kamina out so that I can fly to the league.

As excited as ever Kamina positions his back to me ready to give me a lift to the secret back entrance of Ever Grande City. "So how was your nap yesterday Sinnan the whole forest was able to hear your yelling?!" Kamina said with a low chuckle before getting a running start and flying at full speed.

"Huh...just terrible. You think a guy would be able to enjoy his day off without having to be forced to do such things. You know Kamina there was a time when she was just a sweet Torchic that only wanted the love that a child expects from their parents." I state shaking my head with my hand over my forehead.

"Don't worry Sinnan I'm sure if anyone can think of a way out of this it has to be you right. You're the best trainer I know." The Salamence said reassuringly. "I mean you made my dream come true by just revealing my true potential."

"Thank you Kamina it means a lot. I mean it. The sky above us is about as blue as it's going to get for this time of year with the sun directly above me. Looking down I notice that we're about two hundred feet above the sea. Various Wailmers and Wailords can be seen from the distance we are flying. It takes about twenty minutes at this rate to reach the secret entrance I take to get into my Chamber.

The sound of waves crashing against rocks are heard from where we land. Returning Kamina to his pokeball. I turn to a familiar rock that actually reveals my hidden entrance to the champion room. Pulling the rock as a lever I enter inside the pathway with the entry way closing behind me. I walk for about seven minutes until I reach the end of the cave. To the left there is a button that I press to open up to my champion chamber. Walking in I close the secret entrance, and flick on the lights.

The center of the stadium has the large white pokeball symbol. The floor is a pattern of tiles with various colors. The walls are yellow with a screen on both sides showing the status of my challenger, and I's Pokémon. On the far right there is a healing station that I use after every battle. In the area where the throne used to be when Wallace used to be champion now has my favorite wooden chair with a table to the left of it. On the table is a bowl of walnuts, my tea kettle, and burner along with my various assortments of tea. Taking my seat I await for a challenger strong enough to defeat the elite four.

**Four hours later.**

It's been four hours, and still no challengers. I can only give off a bored look with my arm leaning on the table. "Huh? I'm almost out of walnuts." I say frowning at the near emptiness of the bowl. "Maybe if I leave for a few they won't notice." As I'm about to get up, and leave for a little while the non-secret entrance doors open up. "Oh so it seems I actually have a challenger today. Drake didn't give you too much trouble did he?" Smiling at the new comer that is still not so visible.

The person had a white mask with round cyan colored eyes covering the person's face making the gender indescribable. The unknown challenger is wearing a large black cloak covering them from where the mask ends to the person's toes also making it very difficult to tell the gender of this challenger.

"I must say you look quite menacing with that mask, mystery challenger" I say trying to make small talk. I wish I had one of those every time Kiha tried to violate me.

"Can't say the same about you, but I hope for your sake that you're a better Trainer than that Drake guy back there since the stakes will be quite different in are battle." The masked challenger jeered. The voice thou was odd it was as if there was a mechanism making his/her voice inhuman.

"Your right the stakes are higher in this battle the prize money will be a lot higher than the battles you had with the elite four, and if you beat me I'll escort you to the hall of fame, after you're registered I will leave. Although I hope you know that in order to register you'll have to lose the mask for the picture." Informing the person of the stakes. Hopefully this person didn't actually beat Drake so easily, or this might be a harder battle than I expected.

"Hahahaha. You look so cute when you're clueless!" The masked challenger laughing in response to what I just said in his/her deep voice.

Wait "cute" that wasn't something I wanted to hear from my challenger. Just who the hell did this guy think he is. "Hey what's so funny? This is serious you know. You're about to go against the strongest trainer in Hoenn." Giving off in a slightly irritated tone.

"It's just that you have the stakes all wrong, love." The masked challenger then proceeds to removing the white mask only to reveal the last person I ever wanted to be in the same room with. Much to my horror there she was with that blonde hair, the four black accessories, two on each side, those grey eyes piercing right into my very soul. "I came here to claim you as mine, Sinnan." The Sinnoh Champ said with a predatory tone.

Why out of all the people to challenge me today it had to be her it couldn't have been anyone else? Just looking at the woman is giving me uncontrollable shivers. The only thing coursing through my mind is the thought of escape, but turning around I can only see the sight of locked doors. I remember that I can't leave unless one of us either wins, or forfeits. "NO!" I yell in deep thought with my hands cover my face.

Then bringing me back to reality Cynthia brings us back to the conversation. "I see you're surprised to see me again Sinnan. You thought you could just get away with just breaking up with me, changing your number, and telling your Pokémon that roam around your house to keep a look out for me?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "You stole my heart Sinnan, so it's only fair that I get to have you."

"Yes I did try to get away from you! My life has been quite enjoyable ever since I broke up with you. I thought you would get the message and finally move on since you seemed okay with it every champion meeting, but you being here shows how wrong I was." One thing though was brought to my attention. What was she hoping to do once she beat me I mean sure the Elite Four only saw a masked challenger, but if she wins she only gets a second title to hold, and more prize money. I know Cynthia isn't one to half plan things.

In response to what I said she only seems more determined to get what she wants "Don't worry honey once the battle is over I'll make sure your life is much better than it is now. If I were you I would just give up before you get yourself hurt." Giving off a sincere smile.

"Hurting myself?" I could only smile at what she said there. Even though those very words made me shiver uncontrollably in fear I couldn't help, but want to show her in anticipation who the better Trainer here was. "Even though just seeing your face makes me want to run far away from this place and hide under a rock I can't help, but thank you for giving me this feeling of anticipation again. You wouldn't believe how rarely I get this feeling of excitement."

Pulling out my pokeball from out of the side of my belt I then present it to her signaling that I'm ready to battle.

"So you're really going to go through with this huh Sinnan sweetie. I only hope that you know the consequences for defying me. I'll have to punish you later for going against my wishes." She said with another sincere smile before presenting her own pokeball.

**Pokémon Battle Sinnan v.s Cynthia**

**Also just as a side note I just want to say that in my Pokémon battles the Pokémon can use any moves that the Trainers have taught them in the past, and are not limited by four. Psychic type moves like reflect and light screen actually are defense mechanisms for stopping attacks. The battle field is like the field from Pokémon Origins where it regenerates when damaged. Except there is a field that protects the trainers from the dangers of moves like Earthquake, and Surf. There is also a ceiling that opens up when the Champion battles. Also evolving may occur as well. **

To break the ice I begin by throwing my first Pokémon of choice. "Come on out Kamina!" The fiercesome dragon that I raised from a Bagon only makes me all the more proud seeing how intimidating he looks giving off his mighty dragon roar. "Yeah that's the spirit Kamina!"

Cynthia noticing that I have already sent out my Pokemon begins with her Spiritomb looking as creepy as ever. I still have no idea how that thing is apparently female, but Cynthia was somehow able to figure it out when I dated her.

"Kamina charge at her Spiritomb with blinding speed, and use dragon rush!" I call out with Kamina ready to bash his head into the creepy keystone Pokémon.

"Spiritomb use barrier to stop the attack!"

Kamina rushes at full force in an outrage, but stops right in his tracks from the Spiritomb's barrier.

"Kamina use fly, and stay up there until I give the command!" Lunging into the air Kamina begins to circle around the grounded Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb use ominous wind to damage that Salamence!" She orders her Spiritomb.

Smiling at her attempt to stop my dragon I give my own order. "Kamina I know you can take it, just endure the hit got it, and use dragon dance!" From where I stand I can feel a large amount of energy building up in Kamina as it encircles around him, but when the wind hits him he looks pretty wounded from the contact with the move.

"Shit! What's this guy planning? Why would he deliberately let a Pokémon like Salamence take the hit?" Cynthia questions in curiosity of the action.

"Now Kamina with all your might dive right into that Spiritomb!" Kamina responds by going straight down with extreme speeds.

Turning to her Spiritomb with worry she quickly gives it an order. "Spiritomb use hyper beam!" the Spiritomb obeying her master's orders release a large amount of energy upwards towards Kamina.

"Kamina I know it's going to be hard, but try your best not to get hit by it as little as possible and continue with the attack buddy!" Kamina takes the hyper beam to his left wing, but with his will manages to strike the Spiritomb with full force.

Dust surrounds the area where the crash occurred. When the dust clears I can only smile at how Kamina only suffered a few minor injuries, and manages to get off the Spiritomb returning to all fours. The Spiritomb has swirls in her eyes meaning to my satisfaction one down.

"Well that's one nothing wouldn't you say?" Giving the Sinnoh Champion a cocky look.

Much to my surprise Cynthia actually gives me a beaming look of admiration "That was so cool Sinnan! Watching you with such confidence is making me so wet!" The grey eyed woman says licking her lips while also making me blush a little.

Kamina still in the ring can only stare at me with his mouth agape after listening to her "I can't believe it. Human women can also have attraction to you as well?" The dragon replied in wonderment.

"It's a long story, just stay focus. Although she means every word she just said. The sweet nice face is just a mask I tell you."

"Well I guess I should send out my next Pokémon." Cynthia then throws out her next Pokémon. The blonde champion has sent out her very own Milotic into the battle. This doesn't look good for Kamina.

Then beginning the second battle I waste no time to go for the first hit. "Kamina with all of your strength use Earthquake!" Kamina begins to stomp on the ground with as much force as possible causing the ground under the four of us to shake. Cynthia's Milotic unable to dodge the attack receives damage looking injured after the attack, but turns to her trainer for directions.

"Milotic use blizzard!" The Sinnoh champ orders. An icy storm begins to emit from the beautiful serpent heading straight after my dragon then consuming it with its cold wind. Once the ice clears Kamina is on his stomach fainted from the intense four times effective attack.

"Great job Kamina you can rest now." I say returning Kamina into his pokeball. "Now Catherine it's your turn!" Looking at my Gardevior I tell by the look on her face that she is willing to forget about are disagreement at the house for the moment, and knows that right now this is more important.

"Milotic use hydropump on that Gardevior!"

"Catherine use barrier on that hydropump, and counter with an energy ball!"

"Got it master." Successfully following through with my orders she makes a force field that takes the torrent of water head on. Once the barrier goes away she charges up a ball made of solar energy and launches it straight at Cynthia's Milotic.

The Milotic was able to endure the super effective attack only looking increasingly injured. "Great defense Milotic now use surf." Swerving her beautiful serpent like body the Sinnoh Champ's Milotic releases a gigantic wave of water from its tail heading straight towards Catherine.

Milotic's wave is just too massive for Catherine to dodge, and she doesn't seem to be able to use her barrier for right now, so I wait until the hit lands before I call out another order. Luckily Catherine doesn't seem too injured after the water crashed into her. "Alright Catherine lets show her the skills of a champion, use another energy ball!" I call out with excitement.

Catherine charges up another energy ball twice as big as the one before shooting it again towards Cynthia's Milotic. The energy explodes in the Milotic's face leaving it unable to battle.

"You're doing great out there Catherine keep it up!" I say further encouraging my Gardevoir in the fight. Though when I look back at my challenger I notice that despite my advantage she is still smiling.

"That was a nice battle out there honey I can't wait until I have your body all to myself, but I don't just want your body anymore dear, no I want your heart and your soul!" She says with a blush with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Although it's too early to call out how this battle will end I have to ask why you are still so confident."

Cynthia then answers my question by releasing her Lucario out of her pokeball. It's a male with a calm peaceful look on his face. "This one right here is going to turn this battle completely around; he's been searching for a good battle for some time now." She said in confidence.

The Lucario begins to take his fighting stance facing the direction of my slightly injured Gardevoir with eyes beaming with confidence. "I'm sorry I have to do this Sinnan, but it's my responsibility to give Cynthia what she wants." Then he signals me to start the first move.

"We'll see about that when I claim the prize money. Alright Catherine use calm mind." I take advantage of the time Cynthia's Lucario has given me by increasing my Gardevoir's ranged attacks. The Lucario though still seems to be waiting for an attack. He's probably hoping to counter me somehow. "Alright try and counter this then Catherine use psychic!" Catherine launches a psychic wave of energy at the Lucario.

"Lucario counter that by using extreme speed then land a quick poison jab when you're close enough." Cynthia orders. Her Lucario manages to completely dodge the wave of energy with his incredible speed. I then start to notice even when he's going so fast that his hand is beginning to turn purple. After looking back at me with a smirk he thrusts his hand into Catherine's stomach. The move is super effective since it's been recently found out in Hoenn that Gardeviors are now fairy types.

As a standard psychic type her defense towards up close attacks aren't that great. Before she faints I hear her mutter "Sorry Master…"

With a fainted Gardevoir I withdraw her from battle "That's okay you did great now rest." I say with a reassuring smile. "Alright Witch four on four. I guess I'm still not used to my Gardevoir being a fairy type, but that's not going to help you for the can of ass whopping my next Pokémon will be serving you! In an instant I summon Tsunami my own far superior Milotic into the battle.

"That's right you have a Milotic too. It's nice to see we have so much in common dear." Giving me a friendly smile. "Also it's not nice to insult your future wife Sinnan. I'm afraid when we get back your punishment is going to be far worse than I thought it would have to be." The blonde devil says smiling along with her Lucario in malicious.

"This punishment you're speaking of will never see the light of day when I finish this battle. Tsunami use aqua ring!" A ring of water begins to form around my Milotic's body ready to restore its health once and awhile throughout the course of battle.

"Lucario use aura sphere!" The Lucario then brings his hands to his side and starts to charge up an enormous amount of energy until it is released heading straight for my Milotic.

I know for a fact that aura sphere can't be dodged without fly, dig, or dive. Although that doesn't mean I can't stop it with an attack with a greater amount of force. "Tsunami stop that sphere with hydro pump. The torrent of water collides with the Lucario's attack stopping it right in its tracks. "Great job girl now use brine!" Tsunami summons a larger torrent of water heading towards Lucario's direction.

"Dodge it with extreme speed then use that speed to collide into her got it!" The Lucario just barley manages to go over the massive amount of water aimed at him. Then at blinding speed hits Tsunami head on. "Now finish it with close combat." With a node of his head he proceeds by launching various blows at Tsunami in quick succession.

Once the attack is done I can only frown at how the battle has turned around with this Lucario then bring my attention back to my already fainted Milotic. "Great job Tsunami you tried your best." I say withdrawing my Milotic from battle.

I notice that the Lucario is smirking at me with even more confidence than before. I think it's time I show him that this battle is far from over. Throwing another pokeball into the ring Ryu my Ninjask is released surging with energy with his usual silent screeching.

"Oh a Ninjask I didn't think you were skilled enough to train one of those Sinnan."

"I'm more than skilled, and your Lucario is about to figure out the hard way. Now Ryu use return"

"Lucario use extreme speed and then stone edge to finish this!" Cynthia commands knowing full well that a rock move will duel type Ryu.

I can only smile at the Lucario's attempt to match Ryu's speed. "That's not going to help you Lucario! Ryu dodge it and strike with return on the back of his head!" Following my orders exactly the Ninjask dodges the Lucario's attempt easily and smashes his insect like arm on the back of the Lucario's head using the good and bad memories he shares with as a source of strength.

The Lucario falls hard on his stomach groaning in pain. "Such speed…" He mutters while getting back on his two feet.

"Lucario don't let his speed distract you!" Orders Cynthia. "Use aura sphere Lucario even if he is faster than you he still won't be able to dodge it."

"Right!" He says before launching an orb of aura heading straight after Ryu.

I have a plan that just might work Signaling Ryu towards me as he attempts to keep his distance from the tenacious orb of aura. When he flies past me I manage to whisper a command, so that Cynthia, and her Lucario can't hear me. "Ryu quickly use double team then dig with blinding speed at my far right." For a second it looked as though the real Ninjask vanished leaving what looked like multiple images of himself before we all lost sight of him, but he was actually underground.

"Where did he go?!" Cynthia shouted in her mind until noticing a hole at the far left of the area. "Shit he must have used Ninjask's silent approach to direct are attention where it looked like he vanished with double team then made him dig into the area where we haven't been paying attention to." Still stating in her mind "Lucario use earthquake before it's too late!"

The Lucario was about to go in a stance to commence his orders until I interupt. "Sorry to tell you this, but it's already too late for him!" I say in excitement before Ryu burst from out of the ground where Lucario was knocking the wind out of him with an uppercut. My Ninjask hovers back to where I was standing awaiting patiently for his next opponent. "Nice job Ryu I knew if anyone could defeat him it would be you."

Cynthia looked a little surprised after seeing her Lucario get knocked down then returned to her confident smirk "I honestly didn't think you would've been able to beat him without that Blaziken of yours, but I must say you surprised me again dear, but oh well. You can rest now Lucario you did well" Once Lucario was returned to his pokeball she then sent out her Roserade.

"Ryu use aerial ace on that Roserade!" I yell at the Ninjask who responds with moving at blinding speeds as he closes the distance on between him and Cynthia's Roserade.

"Roserade shoot stun spore around you!" A yellow dust pours out of the flowers the Roserade wields as hands falling slowly around her. Since she's a grass type spore moves have no effect on her.

Before I was able to tell him to stop it was already too late. Ryu had already been covered in the dust, paralyzed, but the aerial ace still managed to land an attack on the walking plant. "Ryu quick get out of there, and use sand attack."

"We got him Roserade! Now use sludge bomb while he's down!"

Ryu is unable to move, but at least manages to use sand attack. Throwing sand at the Roserade's eye. Although his accuracy lowering attack lands. Roserade is still able to re-focus on her master's orders launching a large amount of poison into the air above Ryu having gravity drop the mass of poisonous fluids on him.

Ryu begins to cry in pain from the of the sludge bomb's weight. I then begin to notice by the swirls in his eyes that he won't be getting up until he has a revisit at the healing machine. "That was a nice try Ryu, rest easy." Looking at Kiha's pokeball I know I only have two Pokémon left. The way I see it I have to turn this battle around somehow because if either way I'm going to get raped. Then I'd rather have it done by my own Pokémon over this she-witch. "Go Kiha!" I shout summoning my signature Pokémon.

"Oh, I thought you would use her at the very end, but I guess I can take her out now." She said jeering at me.

"We'll see about that. Kiha I need you to turn this battle around okay the stakes are much higher in this battle than all the others…well except for when we battled N, but you my drift. Now roast that plant with flamethrower!"

"Got it sexy!" Kiha follows my order after winking at me by inhaling a huge breath then exhaling a huge wave of flames straight at Cynthia's Roserade.

"Roserade dodge it and use sludge bomb" The mass of poison is then shot from out of Roserade's flower arm flying towards Kiha."

"Quick dodge it with bounce!" Pressing her muscular legs into the ground then pushing off Kiha hurls herself two stores into the air.

"Roserade hit her out of the sky with shadow ball!" Her Roserade replies with an ominous energy emitting from her rose arms until the buildup stops and a ball of dark energy hurls at Kiha.

"Kiha try your best to maneuver her shadow ball then hit her as hard as you can with blaze kick!" I shout as loud as I can in hopes that Kiha can hear me.

"Got it!" She replies maneuvering over the shadow ball with an aerial dynamic spin then ignites her foot. The airborne blaze kick collides right into Roserade's face lighting the plant on fire for a few second until it faints. Much to my regret though I figure out from the now pained expression on Kiha's face that she has been afflicted by Roserade's poison point.

"Kiha just hold on for a bit longer ok!?" I say worried about my now poisoned Blaziken.

Luckily she nods back at me trying her best to reassure my worries.

"It looks like your Blaziken is poisoned pretty badly if I were you I would stop this fight hun" Cynthia says actually hoping that she can get what she wants at a faster rate.

"Just send out your next Pokémon already. Whatever your choice is it won't stand a chance against Kiha!" I declare with pride.

"We'll see handsome. Togekiss come out!" Without hesitation Cynthia already orders her Pokémon to attack. "Togekiss use extreme speed, and finish his Blaziken!" In blinding speed Togekiss charges straight at my Blaziken.

"Kiha endure the hit, and after that get a hold on him!" As instructed the blow seems to have blown some of the wind out of Kiha, but she still manages to hold on. "Nice now use poison jab as hard as you can."

Before the attack manages to make contact Cynthia calls out an order. "Togekiss while you're in her clutches use psychic to try and break free!"

Kiha's poisonous jab manages to hit right onto the Togekiss's body, but Togekiss manages to break free shortly after with a psychic wave coming straight out of his mind. Knocking Kiha away from Togekiss, hurting her in the process, and to make things worse the poison seems to be taking its toll on Kiha as well.

Cynthia smiling at how the situation is in her ball park now issues another attack. "Now Togekiss finish this with a sky attack!" Togekiss's body is surrounded with a white-like aura then charges at Kiha with all his might.

"Crap I can't let Sinnan down I have to do something about this poison!" Kiha shouts in her mind until she heals herself from the poison remembering all of those poke-puffs Sinnan as always given her from the Kalos region.

A smile creeps on my face when I notice how Kiha managed to heal herself from the poison so I wouldn't worry. "That a girl Kiha now show that Togekiss what your made of with brave bird!" The female Blaziken's body is then surrounded with a red fire, and completes my order by charging likewise to Cynthia's Togekiss.

The two powerful attacks collide into each other. Giving no ground to the other for what seems like hours. Then a red, and white explosion emits from their clash. The light from their attack leaves a fainted Togekiss, and Kiha barely standing up until she finally falls down from sheer exhaustion into a deep sleep. A double knock out leaves the both of us with only one Pokémon each.

"I knew you had the will to turn this match around Kiha, but right now you need your rest" I say returning Kiha to her respected pokeball. Then giving Cynthia a smirk backed up with anticipation "Well Cynthia it all comes down to this, one v one. Whoever wins this battle wins the match, and I'm willing to bet my house that you're going with Garchomp."

"Oh Sinnan you know me so well, and if I know right from my knowledge of your main team roster you have only your Slaking left. It's only too bad that he'll be too lazy to fight back let alone fast enough to keep up." Stating the blonde mocking my Slaking with even more confidence in her possibility of victory.

"I warn you it is not very wise to underestimate Alfred just because of his truant. I didn't choose him to be my final wall of defense against you for no reason in particular. He's helped defend my title so far, and he's going to prove to you just how well he's been doing it."

Both of us release the last of our team onto the battlefield with Alfred lying on the ground as if he were relaxing by the stream near our house, and Cynthia's Garchomp for some reason that I hope to never find out is licking her lips while staring at my general direction.

"Oh Sinnan remember me!? I've been in heat for quite a while thanks to you, but that's alright since Cynthia said she'll share you once your stay at are home becomes permanent." The Garchomp pants with an incredible .

The blue dragoness has an odd sweet smelling scent coming from what I believe her vagina. I remember Birch telling me that Dragon types are almost as dangerous as Fire types when they're in heat, but I have faith in Alfred, and I know he'll pull through this just like he's always had.

"Garchomp use brick break on his Slaking!" Cynthia yells commencing the final battle.

Her Garchomp closes the distance between her and Alfred "Alfred get up, and use Return on Garchomp." I say with a calm uncaring tone knowing full well that he won't do it. After ignoring my first order as he usually does Alfred gets a brick break dealt directly on his head while he lies there with truant.

Alfred turns on his other side and begins rubbing his head frantically before jumping on his feet yelling. "Hey who's the wise guy interrupting my sleep!"

Slaking looks back at me hoping I'll tell him who disturbed him. Only to see me pointing at my enemies Garchomp with a smirk. "I hope your Garchomp is ready for the pain train!" I yell at the Sinnoh Champ from across the ring.

"So he's angry he still won't stand a chance against Garchomp. Now Garchomp use outrage, and put that ape in his place!" She commands.

Then I notice a glint in Alfred's enraged eyes awaiting a command. "That's the spirit Alfred now get behind her Garchomp, and use return!" Alfred manages to spin around the outraged Garchomp with great speed.

"What the hell?!" A laugh almost sneaked out of my mouth from the sight of Cynthia in complete shock when she saw my Slaking demonstrating his impressive speed when getting behind her Garchomp. Then after curling his muscles for a powerful back hand. His highly callused right hand smashes into the back of the Garchomp's head sending her back a few feet away spiraling with the power of our bond.

"You see what I mean?! While most Pokémon require actual training to get stronger I managed to find a compromise while raising my friend Alfred here from a Slakoth. Handing him over two tons of food every day, giving him a bed three times larger and far more comfortable than mine, and never sassing him for what he does best. All of these things have only made Alfred stronger. When he's lying there in truant he's actually storing up an immense amount of energy even surpassing some of the Pokemon of legends!" I say with as much pride as I possibly can for my way of training the king of laziness.

Cynthia can only shake her head at my words then replying. "I'm sorry to tell you this honey, but you're still coming with me when this battle is over you've already lost. Now Garchomp use giga impact!" Cynthia's Garchomp is now back on her own two feet then charges with an immense amount of power heading for Alfred.

"Alfred time to end this match once and for all charge straight at her with your very own giga impact!" Slaking surging with his own immense amount of power dwelling inside him releases it from within him just like Garchomp going straight after his opponent.

Both attacks collide with each other at the center of the arena staying there for about two minutes until both of their power attack's energy disappears showing only the two of them exhausted beyond their limit. Although I notice that same glint in Slaking's eye awaiting for one last move before he returns to his scheduled laziness.

That's right how could I've forgotten Alfred knows ice punch, stupid. "Alfred use ice punch!"

"Garchomp use another brick break!" Cynthia orders for one last attack.

Their attacks land on each other almost simultaneously, with Alfred almost ready to collapse on the ground after the move landed on him, but much to my satisfaction the ice punch did just as much as I expected it to. With Cynthia's last Pokémon laying on the ground, fainted.

"Alfred you were amazing out there, but it's time for you to take a well-deserved rest." I say returning Alfred to his pokeball. Though there's still something wrong. Cynthia is still wearing that same confident look.

"Congratulations Sinnan. I can see how you managed to keep your title as Hoenn Champion for five years." She says pursing her lips before giving me an apologetic look. "But I hate to tell you that you're still leaving with me."

"What?! If you haven't noticed all your Pokémon have fainted, and are unable to battle not to mention that you said that you would only kidnap me if I lost."

"Well I never said that, I remember saying that after this battle you'll be coming with me, and I'm not out of Pokémon." She's demonstrates that she's telling the truth when she pulls out two pokeballs from out of her pocket.

"Wait how can you have more than six Pokémon?" I ask questioningly fear returning in full force at the new information I have been given.

"Oh you never noticed how Alder had over nine Pokémon with him before Iris took his place. I can't believe that after being a champion for so many years that no one has ever told you. Champions, Elite Four Members, Gym Leaders, and even professors are able to carry more than six Pokémon with them, but just like any Trainer we can only use up to six Pokémon in any battle."

Crap she really did plan ahead. Looking around my chamber I notice that the regular exit doors are now unlocked. I'm pretty sure that she won't allow me to heal my Pokémon, so I'll have to do with running, but when I ran to the exit to open the doors a female Lucario was there to greet me. "What the..?!"

"Oh hey sexy. Cynthia told me to wait behind here in case you actually managed to beat her." The Lucario stated interrupting me. "Now don't make this any harder on yourself, and give up already." Crap she really did bring more than six Pokémon, and if she captures me no one will know that it was her. Sure she may have used her regular Pokémon, but she could have easily been mistaken for a fan of hers.

Seeing no escape I run straight over to my table with her Lucario following behind me. With me on one side of the table, and the Lucario on the other. I attempt to maneuver around her by moving my body in the opposite direction she is going continuously while keeping the table between us.

That is until I flip my own table in her face with a look of pure satisfaction. "Yeah eat hot tea, and walnuts bitch!" I yell.

"Ahh!" The Lucario screams on the ground holding her face from the 212 degree tea.

Cynthia giving a look of worry for her Lucario decides not to use her Pokémon, but instead quickly tackles me to the ground before I make it to the exit. "Get off of me I beat you now let me go!" I demand.

"I was actually thinking of forgetting about punishing you for defying me since you won the battle, but after what I just saw I'm going to have to demonstrate some tough love on you when we get back." In quick succession she manages to grab her handcuffs from out of the bag at her waist, and locks them around my wrist while my arms are behind my back. Then much to my surprise manages to lift my body up carrying me over her shoulder with my behind next to her face. Then turns to her Lucario rubbing the hot liquid off of her face "Lucario are you ready?"

"Yeah coming!" The Lucario said ignoring the stunt I pulled, and now happy that I failed to escape.

"Please let me go. I'll visit I promise! Heck I'll go to your sister's birthday party like you wanted." I say actually telling the truth if it means that I can return to my home."

"I'm sorry Sinnan, but it's just been so lonely without you. I need you with me not here, and I'm sure after you're punishment is over you'll like it at your new home, and don't worry I'll re-heal your Pokémon, and return them to your house once I drop you off." She says reassuringly.

"Wait Cynthia I'm sure we can make a…." Something strange is then injected into my neck causing me to slowly black me out."

"Shh, don't worry baby just take a long nap." Cynthia says while rubbing my back affectionately then taking the syringe out.

That was all I could hear before entirely losing my conscious.

**To be continued.**


	3. Please no more babies

**Man Alpha Sapphire is fun I even got my old team back together from Sapphire. I decided to take a break from the game to finish this chapter although the next one might be hard since I received my pre-order of Smash Bros on the same day, but it shouldn't take more than a week. At least I hope.**

The sound of someone nearby playing a piano reaches my ears awaking me from my sleep. This sound I recognize it. The dark tone… it's the song Cynthia composed herself (her encounter theme). Matching the fear driven melody the room I'm in looks darkly lit with just one light on near a blond pianist wearing nothing, but her underwear with her hair tied into a pony tail. Trying to observe more of what I can in the room I find out that the large bed I'm lying in is shaped as a heart. My hands are now bound together above my head, and to make matters worse I'm wearing nothing, but a weird collar.

Despite not being able to hear the sounds I'm making from how hard I'm trying to make this as best as I can to get comfortable in this situation. The pianist stops her tantric melody turning around to where I am with a genuine smile. Those horrid grey eyes again. Whenever I look at them it's like they'll suck me right in. "Oh I see your awake honey. I hope you haven't forgot about your punishment." The champion said with a now aroused tone.

Getting out of her seat she proceeds to get closer while staring at me with those same grey eyes. Her body is nicely toned, and unlike the last time I saw her I can see that she has been working out quite a bit to have developed abs. She's still as curvy as I remember with a nice waist, but now with muscled tone. I'd actually say that she were beautiful if she didn't have those huge breasts of hers. Her

Then shaking my head of those thoughts I attempt to reason with her. "Cynthia you have to understand that it's over between us. What you're doing here is against the law well at least Hoenn law for that matter."

Cynthia stops at the end of the bed only to strip off her bra and underwear. Her breasts begin to bounce gently from the bras disappearance, and her vagina is definitely not dry. She then proceeds to closing the distance between when she climbs onto the bed until her body is now on top of mine with her breasts pressed against my chest. "Over? No Sinnan you and I are meant to be. You just haven't accepted my love yet." Looking down at me with her right hand holding my chin.

"Please Cynthia I need to return home to my family. If its love you want I can always help find the perfect guy for you." I say trying to turn away from her.

"But you are home Sinnan, and with you here I'll have everything I'll ever need." Cynthia presses closer further trespassing my personal space concerning her "Your mine." My captor declare before she smashes her lips into mine sending her tongue straight into my mouth. Shivers raise down my spine as she holds my head possessively while the other hand strokes my hair.

I attempt to escape the kiss by moving my head as far back as I possibly can only to have her biting on my tongue until I close in to avoid further discipline. Her hot breathe begins to enter into my mouth again regrettable increasing my arousal making my penis press against her sex in want. Her dominate kissing starts to make my mind hazy. Her lounge is relentless as he tries to pull mine from out of my mouth. My eyes suddenly go wide open when she starts to suck on my tongue bobbing her head in rhythm. I've never heard of this kind of kissing before, but it's too erotic for me. The vacuuming of my tongue goes on for minutes until I cough my way out of her mouth's grasp with a string of salvia still connected to both of are tongues.

Looking down I can tell that her breathes are heavy and hot as she pants. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't control myself. It's just that your tongue taste so good." My captor then looks down to see that my penis is fully erect hoping to penetrate the very hole grounding it to my chest. "Well look at that." The Blonde replies while grabbing hold of it with a firm grasp. "Nice to see at least someone is being honest here." Cynthia proceeds to stroking my dick feverishly while looking down at me with a smile. The immense amount of stimulation forces me to bucking my hips into her hand.

Cynthia's rhythmic strokes continue to pump my shaft making me beg for release as I clench my teeth. "I love the faces you're making Sinnan. It shouldn't be hard to keep it all inside while the woman you hate is violating you right, or by some chance you're a masochist? Just the sight of your vulnerable state has already made me wet enough to just take you inside whole." Her fingers begin to play with her vagina thrusting three fingers in at a time.

"Cynthia you need to stop this I don't love you and I never will. What you're doing here is rape and kidnapping, not love. If you let me go I promise not to tell the police." I say trying to reach a compromise.

Her face begins to scowl as what I said. "Not love?!" Then much to my relief she takes her hand off of my shaft, but begins to look irritated. "You say what I've done for you isn't love? I went to the gym, for years to build the perfect body for you although I refuse breast reduction since I know you'll warm up to it later. I made sure to grow all your favorite foods in the back yard. I was even okay with sharing you with your Pokémon from what my camera's showed me. I even went to the trouble of blocking all of those letters you kept mailing to Clair. And you say that isn't love?"

Crap she knew about me and Kiha, and that's the reason why Clair never responded. "No it's not, and you need help! Love is about trust not obsession! If you loved me then you would want me to be happy right?!" I yell in an agitated tone.

Stopping me from saying anything else she grabs my balls giving her my undivided attention for the possible dangers of speaking up could cause me. "I've done so much for you love. I think it's best that you return my love with yours right?" Then I see her pull out a condom from the drawer to the left of the bed. "I bet you would at least want me to use one of these right? It would be the safest option right? " She asked staring into my eyes hypnotically.

Thinking about this rationally I can't talk her out of this, but if she's as crazy for me as I believe she won't let me release outside, so I nod my head in acknowledgement.

She begins to smile until she rips the packaged condom in half with her teeth tearing right into it. "I'm sorry, but in order to prove my love to you we will be having sex it raw got it! Since this is how true love making is done." Cynthia says while continuing to play with herself.

"No please this is dangerous if you're going to do this at least get another condom. I promise not to complain anymore just get a condom, or take birth control pill please." The chances of a child were low, but were still probable. Not to mention that a human baby is not like a Pokémon baby since their far more expensive, and loud definitely loud.

"Why would I do that your friend here seems to like the idea." Her finger points down at my frustrated shaft. "Plus you know how much I've always wanted your child Sinnan. Unlike those other woman they would never go this far with you. And this way you'll never be able to leave me."

"You traitor! I see how you repay me after all those years I've protected you from crotch shots." I yell staring at my dick as it betrays me by remaining fully erect to the enemy, but now twitching ever so slightly at the sight of the witch's pussy dripping on top of it.

Cynthia begins to rub her pussy grinding it back and forth against my crotch with enthusiasm. "Don't worry I saved my first time for you Sinnan."

Her first time, and here I thought she would have more experience than me. Go figure. "Wait Cynthia you should do this with the person who loves you back not with a scumbag like me." I continue to beg.

Her kind caring face soon turned into that of a hungry sadist. "Oh that's ok I always wanted to use my first time violating you, so don't try to convince me any further got it beautiful."

I can suddenly feel her hand grabbing hold of my dick. Positioning it to her virgin pussy with a sultry glance. It all happened in the blink of an eye as my dick prodded into her womanhood. A surge of stimulation strikes up my spine from my first taste of a human vagina as she forces her hymen to break. I can only look down with despair as the last of her virgin blood trails down my shaft with a mixture of her fluids. "Now we are one Sinnan just look my vagina has devoured your cock whole." Although this is the last thing I wanted to do today it looked like today was the best day of her life. Her vagina was incredibly tight, and wasn't over 200 degrees Fahrenheit.

Before she continues I can feel her untying the bindings of my arms only to press my arms down onto the bed as a show of dominance while she goes over me with that sadistic look again. "Now that's much better wouldn't you agree?" Her hips begin to bounce up and down on my penis with a slushing sound. "Oh that's right I almost forgot even though you hate to admit it you love it when people bite your ears don't you? You naughty boy." Right after she said those words I could tell that her head was leaning down to biting my left ear immediately causing me to scream in pleasure.

Damn although I hated to admit it she was right one of my most sensitive parts was my small ears. "No stop you already done enough just get this over with please." There was no stopping her now I mine as well just hope that my 97% of infertility with humans works. I try my best to conceal my moans to at least make this less enjoyable for her as my dick is slammed repeatable into her womb.

"Oh you look so cute when you're trying to conceal your moans from me, but I'm going to have to show you that doing this is not allowed honey."

Taking her head away from my ear she then proceeds to biting my right nipple as hard as she can. "Ahh!" I moan loudly from the pleasurable pain no longer able to keep it in anymore.

"Yes! I love it when you moan like that! Don't you ever forget that your moans are all mine now!" She screams in delight as she is brought to her first orgasm. As if my dick were stuck in a geyser her fluids spray out onto my chest while flowing down my cock. Her soft fingers begin to tease my nipples while she forces her tongue into my mouth. Her hips though don't seem to ever stop despite her recent first orgasm. Whatever gym she went to I can tell that her time there was well spent by how she continues to ride my dick for this long without looking the least bit tired. If only she considered breast reduction surgery, the cow.

If someone were to be watching us. I can only say that they wouldn't be able to guess that Cynthia was a virgin just a moment ago. "Crap..." I manage to mutter while my shaft continues to get violated by her. It's only a matter of time before I have no choice, but to ejaculate. The feeling of her tight pussy is just too much to bare for any man. I can't make of what is right, or wrong at this point as I try as hard as I can to outlast her. Until I feel the urge to cum. The idea of it is brings my mind over the edge as I grit my teeth.

Cynthia pulling out of my shaft from out of her pussy then grabs hold of it covering my urethra with an open hand. Panic surges throughout my mind at the new dangers of this situation she has put me through. Looking up at her I can tell that she is amused by how my features prove that I need to cum now. "Oh Sinnan I'm sorry I just started to realize that maybe you don't want to do this anymore." Cynthia said with her smiling sadistic expression.

"No! I need to cum now!" I scream in my head. "Cynthia just let go I need… I need to cum please." I already know what she's going to say next I just know it. Ever since we were teens she loved getting me too deep into her troubles then when I was too far in she would then ask for my approval knowing full well that either decision I made would backfire in my direction.

"But I'm sorry Sinnan you see I don't want to get your precious seed all over the bed you know. We'll have to wait until you calm down hun, sorry for almost going too far with you." She's not even masking how she truly feels about my situation with that large grin of hers.

My face is now covered in sweat. "You can't do this to me Cynthia! First you rape me then you won't even let me cum! Why?! At least let me use your mouth! Please?!" I yell while the need to cum fills my every thought as my body begs for relief.

"Well you see Sinnan I just brushed my teeth before this, I'm also saving my anal virginity for you later, so the only place you can cum is inside my pussy, but we both know you wouldn't want that to happen right?" Her hand that's holding my dick begins to gently stroke it with the intention of bringing me over the edge. "If you beg I'll let you do it just say "Cynthia please allow me to impregnate you with my seed." Ok?"

I can't take it anymore all I want to do is ejaculate, but she won't let me unless it's directly in her womb. I can only give in before my mind permanently suffers from this. "Y..you asshole." I struggle to say with my mind beginning to fog.

That wolfish grin of hers only grows wider at my need for release. "Come on say it. We both know your my bitch now sweetie." She gently whispers into my ear before biting down onto it while pumping my cock at a faster rate.

She's won I don't have the willpower to keep on fighting this abuse. "Cynthia p-please l..let m…me impre…gn…ate you with my seed" I whimper in defeat.

"Now that's a good boy I knew you'd cum around." Taking her hand off of my dick she returns to bouncing on my dick with her large ass in a quick motion. The suction noises also begin to fill the room. Until I can't take it anymore, and I flood her walls with my semen with a powerful stream.

"Yes Sinnan paint my walls!" Cynthia yells with pleasure as I buck my hips as hard as I can into her while I scream in agony from the large release.

My mind feels once again clear as I stare at the ceiling breathing as hard as I can with Cynthia resting on my chest in bliss. What have I done? Not only was I unable to endure her punishment, but the possibility of a child was now apparent. Lucky enough though. Cynthia may know that I can impregnate Pokémon, but most likely doesn't know that I'm almost infertile to human woman, so maybe I can tell her that I'm flat out infertile after five attempts, or so she might give up, and find a man who can get the job done. Despite my loss today the possible future was looking as good as me.

"Sinnan that was amazing, but I'm afraid that with your condition we're going to have to try every day. Today I'll let you rest after one go since it was my first time, but every other day multiple times will be necessary." Her hands begin to rub my chest as she kisses my neck gently.

"Co..Condition?" I manage to say in horror. "Oh you must mean the cold I received two days ago" I manage to lie.

"No silly the infertility problem you have, but I know that's it's not 100."

"How could you know about that?" It's just like what she did to my last house. Where she planted cameras all over the place. Though it was only once that I ever left with only one Pokémon behind, and he was my top guard.

"Silly I know everything about you that's why I'm the only one who has the right to love you. Also you shouldn't use a Slaking to guard your house when everyone is away they don't seem to mind intruders. Now you need your rest for tomorrow ok, so let's rest for tonight okay love." Cynthia then pulls the covers over us with her head nuzzled under my chin.

Oddly just like Kiha I'm the first one up then trying to get out of the bed I figure out that just like Kiha I can't simply get out of bed without letting my rapist know. Her arms are wrapped around my waist protectively so that I can't escape her loving grasp. Looking at her face without any sign of her predatory looks I could honestly say that she looks kind of cute. I only wish that she would go after some other guy.

At my left the sounds of a woman waking up can be heard. As she awakens her slumber her grip on me begins to tighten forcing me to squish into her large breasts. "I haven't slept like that in year's honey. You know I thought yesterday was just a dream come true, but are bodies are actually really compatible just like us. I can't wait until we do that again tonight."

It doesn't take long before I begin to feel her hot tongue going up the side of my neck sending shivers down my spine, but hearing her voice only brings back the terrible things she did to me yesterday. "Y..you violated me." I managed to stutter staring at the ceiling.

In an attempt to comfort me I can feel her soft hands begin to rub my chest softly. "We made love, and you even agreed to cumming inside I'd hardly call that violating." Cynthia then pecked my cheek and got out of the bed to gather some cloths in the nearby dresser.

That's right I failed to hold it in. "You got what you wanted so can I please leave now?"

"Didn't I already tell you that this is your new home now? If you continue to press on about this I might have to be little rougher with you next time dear. Now would you like to head to the shower with me?" Cynthia says while holding clean clothes in her arms.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. How can she stop me from running away if she in the shower. Heck looking out the window I can see a bunch of trees, and this stupid collar doesn't seem to have anything in it. Also that her bathroom is stationed at the far left of this very room "You know Cynthia I think I'll just rest here for a moment. This is actually quite comfortable."

"Alright Sinnan I'll be back in a moment to show give you a tour of our home, but if you want to look around that's okay with me just don't go in the woods okay." She said swaying her hips lewdly as she made her way to the bathroom..

Once I heard her body resting into the tub I jumped out of her bed, and searched through her dresser. On the bottom compartments of the dresser I found what looked like the exact same cloths I wear at home, but with that new cloths smell. The strange thing though is that they are all neatly folded which is strange since Cynthia was never known for being organized in the slightest. I personally didn't care if I smelled like sex getting out of here was my top priority.

I quickly put on a yellow shirt, grey boxers, and a pair of blue pants. I would put on the socks, but I can't see any shoes, or flip flops nearby so I dart straight out of the door bare footed. Only to see that I'm in a huge house around the size of a mansion. Judging by all the rooms in the long halls I can guess that she keeps her Pokémon here as well.

She must have made a lot of money as Champion. Once my house and crops were done I just used the rest of my money for my mom and various charities; I personally would never need a house of this size.

At the far right of this hallway I can see Cynthia's Roserade turning to this hallway. Once are eyes meet I believe that she is waiting for me to make some kind of move. I'm pretty sure I can outrun a plant, so I'll take my chances. Starting into a run I sprint to the left of this hallway, but the weird thing is that when I looked back for a moment the Roserade just seemed to not care much to my advantage. After two minutes of running, and turning hallways I eventually see an exit.

Noticing that the exit is at the bottom of the stairs I jump down all of them to waste no time landing on my feet then quickly starting into another sprint. Feeling the morning sun has never felt any better than it has until now with new hint of freedom dawning on me. About a few acres away from me I can clearly see a forest stretching possibly all around Cynthia's home. I continue to run towards the forest with all the speed I can muster. Not bothering to look around me fearing that it will only stop me. Once I'm so close to the forest holding my freedom a dark figure jumps from behind a tree mounting me to the ground.

While groaning in pain from my recent attack. Opening my eyes I manage to see two rather large breasts right in my face with a metal spike just above the pair. Until my attention is turned upwards when the creature speaks. "Didn't Cynthia tell you not to walk into the woods?" My attacker questions playfully. It's a Lucario possibly the same one I flipped that table on.

"Yes I did. That's why I ran into the forest. Not walk." I said knowing that Cynthia really told me not to go in period, but since the Lucario said walk I mine as well get her annoyed of me. "Oh and how's your face been feeling after all that hot tea?" I gave the best dochebag looking smile I learned from Blue in order to push my luck even further hoping that maybe she'd want to get as far away from me as possible.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you for that anytime bitch. You're going to repay me right now for that little stunt." She said giving me a sadistic look that out did Cynthia's.

"Huh. We'll have to take a rain check on that since Cynthia gave me orders to go to the grocery store, and pick up some juice immediately." I say lying to her face masked with all seriousness.

My comment seems to have brought a smile across the Lucario's muzzle. "Actually, and this is kind of funny Cynthia told me that you're not allowed to go into the forest without her, or my consent, and if you say that you were told to leave then you are lying." Informing the amused Lucario. "Now that I think about it your little love session with my master has gotten me pretty horny. Mind helping me out? I'll forget all about the hot tea you spilled on me."

Her eyes stare into mine awaiting an answer. "Um no I personally hate Pokephilia, but if you let me go I can train another male to be just perfect for you. After all I am a champion."

"Hm now that sounds like an interesting offer, but I'd actually prefer to use you instead cutie." Drool begins to flow from out of her mouth splattering on my new shirt of all things. "Also hating on Pokephilia is not cool I think it would be good to teach you all the joys it has to offer." Her eyes had that same look that Garchomp gave me before I battled her. Before I can speak her hands grab onto my shirt ripping it to shreds. "Ah now that's better."

The crazed expression on her face manages to make what Cynthia did to me actually look like passionate love making. Kiha may have been very aggressive during sex, but this Pokémon looked like you only lived for dominating others. "Please stop I'm begging you. I'll be good I promise. I'll do whatever you say except this." I beg repeatable while covering my eyes with my arms.

The female Lucario then brings both of my arms to the ground, holding both of them with one hand. She then brings her vagina towards my face dripping constantly with the smell of a Pokémon in heat.

"How about you shut up. I would like it if you pleased me down here first before we get to the fun" I shake my head in defiance with a panicked expression only to reluctantly agree at the sight of her predatory glance she returns at me. Resting her pussy on my mouth the lips of her flower emit a strong pheromone straight into my nose flooding my thoughts. Then I feel her hand grabbing my head then pushing me deeper into her womanhood while the other massages her left breast. I personally hate the taste of her fluids, but I can't help, but thrust my tongue deep inside her folds.

"Oh yes this so much better than my fingers! Thrust that tongue deep in my pussy hot stuff!" Her long canine tongue begins to hang out from her mouth from the pleasure she is experiencing as she grinds her hips into my face. Soon the fluids coming out of her sex begins to flow down my cheeks as my eyes grow wide in shock. I try to please her as best as I can in an attempt in bringing her to an orgasm. "Oh you're good at this. I can see why Cynthia wanted you so badly. I already want to forever keep you between my legs."

I continue to try and end this by pumping my tongue into her folds only to have my target lifted away from me. The Lucario starts to position her crotch right over my midsection staring down at me. "Are you done yet?!" I ask with hope gleaming in my eyes.

Her sadistic glare completely over took her blissful appearance before she said anything else. "Actually I was hoping if you could help me with my virginity problem since you're such an expert." Her hand begins to tease my covered penis until it demands its release from the imprisonment that is my pants.

"Experience?! I don't have any real experience with sex all that ever happens to me is I get thrown on the ground, and I take it! Now if you please let me go I was already raped yesterday, and I most certainly don't want to get any from some sadist." I reply in aggravation then baring my teeth at her.

I almost felt bad from how my words began to make her suddenly feel sad as she turned her eyes away from me. "Really you mean you don't like me? I was hoping that me, and you could become good friends once you arrived." The Lucario said in a melancholy tone.

From what I've been through yesterday I easily ignore her sadness though. "No I don't like you, nor do I like your master! All I want to do is go home before her Garchomp finds me, but if you help me find a way out of wherever I am. I will see you as a better person, and maybe even as a friend." I say with all honesty trying to reach an agreement.

Her sad face then reverts back to her wolfish appearance. "Actually I like the idea of raping you, and claiming you as my own Sinnan. This way you'll be forced to like me." Her hands dive right under my pants and boxers tearing them clean off when she brought her hand out from underneath freeing my penis into the fresh air. Without hesitation she positions my cock upwards then forces it into her hungry womanhood. Despite her sadist look she was correct about being a virgin from the blood trailing from are deflowered vagina.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done? Stupid. You could have had this moment with someone who actually cared about you." Unlike Cynthia having sex with a Lucario is far more dangerous if she continues without letting me cum outside then the chances of an egg are highly likely.

"But that doesn't matter as long as I care. I learned long ago that people like you will only return my affection once they have been brought to submission by the power of love." Her head begins to lean on my shoulder while she sucks on my neck grinding her teeth against my flesh causing me to moan loudly. Her claws begin to go deeper into my skin only causing what I think are just scratches on my sides. "I just want to mark you up, and show everyone that your mine." She pants seductively into my ear before nibbling on the lobe of my ear while working her hips down on my manhood.

"Ahh!" I scream uncontrollable from the sudden pleasure, and pain I get from the bite. Looking upward to my right I can see that it's surprisingly still morning.

The sadist seems to have taken notice of how my penis seemed to have twitched while inside of her "Sinnan I always knew you were a masochist. The two of us are just perfect for each other. Don't worry I know that your kind hates to admit to loving pain, and pleasure so I'll be your perfect sadist, and always give you what you need before you even have the thought."

"I'm not a masochist you're just assuming things with your need for one as a sadist. Also you need to stop this before I cum inside you!" I mutter barley able to speak with all the stimulation constantly coursing through my body.

"Uh? I don't seem to see the problem with you cumming inside. Everyone knows that humans can't get Pokémon pregnant stupid. Now don't hold anything back because I can feel a lot of pressure going to your new favorite hole. If I'm right I'm about to cum as well!" Her ass continues to ride on my dick with an ever faster pace than I thought was imaginable.

Oh Arceus this Lu.., wait fuck Arceus! He's the reason why I'm scared to ejaculate inside this sadist. I don't care if I saw him I'm converting to some other religion, and I will denounce his very existence. "You know if you were a true sadist you would rather have me cum on my face." It was sick, but it was far better than having to deal with another child.

The steamed Lucario seems to be love-struck after what I just said staring into my eyes longingly with saliva dripping down the side of her mouth. Her cheeks are also bright red. "I..I..I knew that we were meant to be. I only wish that I could have your child to prove are love, but at least I can make due by rewarding you with letting you cum inside my dear masochist."

Before I can say anything else he tongue dives straight into my mouth entangling my own. Both of her arms grab my head pushing my mouth closer to hers entrapping me. Her pussy starts to feel like a vacuum on my penis when her hips begin to move faster in an up, and down motion. Before I know it my seed is shot straight into the womb of my rapist filling my every thought with dread. Her vagina follows shortly after that spraying her juices across my stomach.

Cynthia's Lucario although satisfied continues to molest my mouth swirling her tongue into the farthest reaches of my mouth without releasing my penis from its heated imprisonment. Eventually after a few moments she releases her tongue from out of my mouth only to bite hard on my lip leaving a bruise on it. "You..you should've let me cum outside. You have no idea what you've just done." I managed to pant in exhaustion.

Much to my satisfaction though she gets off of me admiring the amount of work she just did to me. "I'm sure I know exactly what I've done. My first time was with someone who was truly compatible with me, and I can't wait until tomorrow to have some more fun with you. That is unless you finally understand that you are not to go into the woods ever, or escape for that matter?" She says glaring at me in hopes that I actually try, and make the same attempt twice.

I was far from thinking of staying in this hell hole tomorrow, or the day after that I was going to find my way out of here one way, or another. "Yeah I learned my lesson just please try, and drain all of that cum out of you please?"

"Hmm? Why would I do that? You and I both know that you can't get me pregnant. Now you should get back to Cynthia, and sorry about the cloths Sinnan." She apologizes before returning back into the woods I tried to escape into.

Getting up from off of the ground I examine my body only to notice some decently rough scratch marks on covering me still stinging with pain. Going through with the pain I decide that it would be best to at least stay here for at least one more day to recover from that monster's wrath. Although tomorrow I'm pretty sure the sadist is going to be very surprised when she wakes up.

Looking around me it would seem that there were groups of Pokémon staring at are little show for quite some time including a very frustrated Garchomp looming towards me. The worst part is that I don't think I have the energy to run, nor would I be able to get away even if I could. You know maybe she'll be more considerate towards my feelings.

Sadly as usual my thoughts are brought to a stop when I notice that Cynthia's Garchomp is merely two feet away from me standing nearly a half a foot above me.

**To be continued.**


End file.
